História da Magia
by Callie Dornan
Summary: Shortfic. Três vezes em que Lily Evans e James Potter trocaram bilhetinhos em seus dois últimos anos em Hogwarts.
1. Sexto Ano

**I. Sexto ano.**

**Ei, ruiva. — JP**

_É Monitora Evans para você, Potter. — LE_

**O que você acha de sair comigo hoje?**

_Acho que a Murta Que Geme ficaria mais do que satisfeita em sair com você hoje, Potter. Agora, se me dá licença, eu adoraria voltar a prestar atenção na aula._

**Eu sei que você não está prestando atenção nesse negócio que o Binns chama de aula. Se você estivesse, nem teria me respondido para começo de conversa.**

_E se eu quiser prestar atenção agora, Potter? Será que você pode me deixar fazer isso?_

**Que tal você me dizer "sim" primeiro, ruiva? Vamos lá!**

_Não__, Potter!_

**Não seja malvada, Lils.**

_E lá vem você de novo pedindo para um cego dizer a cor de uma flor._

**Ele não falaria da cor. Mas te diria o cheiro, a textura, a forma... Alguns são capazes de dizer o tipo de flor só pelo perfume, sabia?**

**Não estou pedindo para você me amar, gostar de mim ou ser minha amiga. Só gostaria que você não fosse tão malvada assim.**

**Sexto ano, Evans. Suposta maturidade.**

_Não acredito que você está dizendo que sou imatura. É você quem insiste em me chamar de ruiva, lírio, flor, morango e qualquer outro daqueles apelidos ridículos! Quando é que você vai parar com eles, afinal?_

**Eu paro. Juro que paro. Só volto a te chamar assim quando ****você**** pedir.**

_Nesse caso, você não precisa se preocupar, Potter, porque eu não farei isso tão cedo._

**Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, Evans. Mas obrigado pela atenção, você pode voltar (ou começar) a ouvir o Binns agora. Talvez as próximas palavras sejam aquelas que vão mudar a sua vida.**

**Ou não.**


	2. Sétimo Ano

**II. Sétimo ano.**

_James... Você não vai __mesmo__ falar comigo? Você sabe que eu só estava brincando! — LE_

**Lily, eu estou tentando prestar atenção na aula. — JP**

_Na aula do __Binns__?! Por que você não diz logo que me odeia?_

**Porque eu não odeio, Lily. Para de drama.**

_Você está me chamando de dramática? De verdade? Por Merlin, é você quem está me evitando com a desculpa de prestar atenção na aula do Binns!_

**Temos testes em três semanas e eu ainda não entendi a briga dos gigantes na Grécia de 1579.**

_Eu explico para você depois._

**Ok.**

_James! Não seja malvado comigo! Eu já até pedi desculpas! O que mais preciso fazer?_

**Lily. Eu já desculpei você. ****Mesmo.**** Sei que não falou aquilo por mal.**

_Não acredito em você._

**Que pena. Agora me deixe prestar atenção.**

_James Potter!_

**Lily, você está me irritando. O que você quer que eu faça, afinal? Já disse que desculpei você!**

_Me chama por algum daqueles apelidos ridículos que você usava antes._

**Você pirou.**

_É tudo culpa sua. Eu não sei lidar com você._

**É bom saber que tenho alguma vantagem, pelo menos. =) Mas veja, você vai mesmo me explicar 1579?**

_Não seja idiota. E é claro que vou te explicar. A gente se vê mais tarde, que tal?_

**Certo. E o que você acha de a gente beber alguma coisa depois?**

_Acho ótimo._

**Perfeito. E ah, lírio...**

_Oi, James. Pode falar._

**Eu disse que só voltaria a chamar você de um daqueles apelidos quando você pedisse, não disse? É por isso que não se pode afirmar coisas com tanta certeza.**

**Até mais tarde. Eu ****realmente**** tenho que prestar atenção.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leu até aqui? Deixe um comentário me dizendo o que achou, é muito importante pra mim! =)


	3. Último dia de aula

**III. Último dia de aula.**

**Último dia, Monitora Evans. Última aula de História da Magia da sua vida. Como se sente? — JP**

_Como alguém que não quer prestar atenção, Monitor Potter. — LE_

**Eu sei. Dá para ver na sua cara. Você não era assim no ano passado. O que aconteceu?**

_Comecei a namorar um Maroto. =) Agora pare de falar besteiras e me distraia._

**Como posso fazer qualquer outra coisa quando você me pede com tanto carinho e atenção? Ah, já que estamos falando de educação, você viu Six e Lene no café hoje? Fiquei deprimido.**

_Suas gargalhadas histéricas não me pareceram exatamente sinal de depressão, Jay. Acho que deu para ouvir até na mesa da Sonserina._

**Foi engraçado, ué! Depois, fiquei deprimido pelo Six. Acho que ele gosta da Lene, mas ela não é como você. Ela é totalmente indiferente. Não sente ****nada****. Você pelo menos me odiava.**

_E Six é como você por acaso? James, eu demorei três anos pra te dizer "sim", mas isso só aconteceu porque você nunca desistiu. Six não quer nem lutar..._

**Eu sabia que podia fazer você gostar de mim se me esforçasse. Lene é diferente, ela parece mais do que inalcançável.**

_De qualquer jeito, acho que eles não dariam certo. Lene tem problemas com a família, Six quer insistir que não tem uma, Hogwarts está acabando, estamos à beira de uma guerra..._

**Eu sou a família de Six, Lils. Remus, Peter e eu somos a família dele. E isso foi algum modo estranho de dizer que nós também não vamos dar certo?**

_Não sei, James. Mas eu amo você... E quero muito que isso funcione._

**Vai funcionar, lírio. Não tenha dúvida disso. Eu também amo você. Vamos nos ver depois? Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te perguntar.**

_Claro que sim. O que é? Pergunte agora._

**Me encontra na nossa árvore mais tarde. Prometo que você não vai se arrepender.**

_Te vejo lá!_

**...**

Naquele dia, aos pés da árvore deles, James Potter pediu Lily Evans em casamento.

Ela disse "sim".

**...**

N/A: E esse é o bilhetinho final, gente!

Obrigada à LaahB, Annabel e Samara, que comentaram, vocês me fizeram muito feliz! Obrigada também às meninas que colocaram a fic nos favoritos e nos follows!

Se você leu até aqui, deixe um comentário me dizendo o que achou da shortfic, eu fico muito feliz e é um ótimo incentivo para tentar postar coisas novas.

Beijos, até a próxima!


End file.
